


Anything For Love

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: The King and King of L.A. [7]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene, They Kill Me In The Best Possible Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only they would have a romantic moment that involved so much discussion of gunfire. ***Missing scene from 3X11, aka The Summer Special, + new follow-up scene***</p><p>***NOW WITH CHAPTER 2!!!!***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene set in between Derek and Ahsha's wedding and the scene in Jelena's office. There's probably about 10,000 of these fics already written - as there should be, given the magnificence of the episode - but I couldn't help myself.

Jude was taking off his tie when he looked over at Gideon with a teasing light in his eyes. He was still Zero on the Devil’s promotional materials, but with Jude he only ever felt like Gideon anymore. “So,” Jude said lightly, his smile taking any sting out of the words. “If I ever decide to take out Oscar, should I come to you first so we can work out my alibi in advance?”

Gideon groaned, embarrassed. The one problem with being Gideon more is that this version of him seemed to be a hell of a lot more awkward than Zero. “You’re going to harass me about that forever, aren’t you?” When Jude laughed, Gideon let his lips quirk upward a little as he peeled out of his shirt. As long as Jude didn’t seem to mind being accused of _attempted murder_ by the man he loved, he could deal with feeling like an idiot. “Look, I’m sorry. It’s just... it was a little too perfect that someone finally up and shot Jelena at exactly the moment I needed it. Unless you’re involved, things never work out that well for me.”

Jude sighed, suddenly serious now. “It’s still not great.” He turned around to face Gideon, the “stressed executive” look back on his face. “I’ll do everything I can to get you off the bench, but it’ll take me a little while to work out the approach. Jelena isn’t going to trust—“

Gideon cut him off with a kiss. “It doesn’t matter,” he said firmly, resting his hands on Jude’s hips. “I’m here, with you. If I have to ride the bench to make that happen, I have to ride the bench.”

Jude’s expression went soft. “I _would_ shoot someone for you, you know,” he murmured, sounding as serious as Gideon had been. “I’d try to come up with a solution that didn’t involve firearms first, but if that didn’t happen I’d do whatever I had to.”

“I know.” Which was the most amazing thing about all of this, whenever Gideon let himself think about it. Before Jude, he hadn’t even believed love _existed_. Now, he was so absolutely certain of Jude’s love that him shooting someone because of it hadn’t seemed out of the question.

He wanted, more than anything, for Jude to be that certain of his love. “I’d shoot someone for you, too,” he murmured, his heart in his eyes as he met Jude’s. “Or anything else I had to do.”

Jude’s smile widened, but there was no surprise in it. “Look at us, a couple of romantics.” He stole another kiss, then slipped away to finish changing his clothes. “Let’s hope it never comes to that, though.”

Gideon just watched him, a weird pressure in his chest. Jude had looked so shocked when the bouquet had landed in his hands, but all Gideon had felt was the sense of something clicking into place. As if a part of him had planned on doing it for awhile now, and had just been looking for the right moment.

He had no idea whether this was the right moment. But it felt like it, and doing what felt right as far as Jude was concerned had worked out pretty well so far.

“So you’d shoot someone for me,” he heard himself say, the false casualness of his voice not nearly enough to hide the emotion brimming beneath the surface of the words. “That’s got to be at least a step or two beyond a measly yes, right?”

Jude’s gaze shot up to his, that shocked look back on his face and fingers fumbling on the buttons of his shirt like they suddenly weren’t working right. “What?”

Gideon hesitated, thrown by the fact that Jude was so surprised. They’d just been at a wedding, for pity’s sake, and Jude had caught the damn _bouquet_. Surely it wasn’t such a shock that Gideon was thinking about it. “This is a terrible proposal, so we don’t have to think of it like that. It’s just... a discussion.” He swallowed. “About what you might say if you found yourself at a candlelight dinner one night and I got down on one knee in front of you.”

He’d do it right, something just for the two of them before they came up with the show they’d give the public. Gideon had found he was good at being romantic, at least when it mattered, and Jude deserved the best he had to give.

Jude was still staring at him like he couldn’t quite believe all this was happening. “You believe I’d shoot someone for you, and you don’t know whether or not I’d want to marry you?”

“Not the same thing at all,” Gideon countered, tension knotting his stomach. Scheming was second nature to both of them. Marriage, on the other hand, was considerably more serious. “Shooting someone is quick, and then you only have to worry about the cleanup. Marriage is, ideally, a hell of a lot longer of an investment.”

“An entire lifetime of watching someone’s back, no matter what.” The surprise had eased off of Jude’s face, replaced by that understanding look that always made it seem like he could stare straight into Jude’s soul. “Isn’t that what we’re doing now?”

“And if you want to keep doing it that way, I have no problems with it.” As long as Jude stayed, that was all that mattered. “I can withdraw the question, and we can pretend this discussion never happened.”

Jude grinned suddenly, bright and beautiful. “Not a chance. I’m an engaged man now.” He closed the distance between them for another kiss, holding Gideon’s face like it was something precious. Like _he_ was something precious. “And this is definitely the proposal. You can do a public one that’s as showy as you want, but this one is ours.”

“Oh, you’re helping me plan the public proposal,” Gideon shot back, relief making him giddy. He slid his arms around Jude, holding on tight. “And it can’t be on the court. There’s no way in hell we’re copying Derek.”

“As if I’d ever suggest you do anything so obvious.” Jude’s expression softened again. “You don’t have to, you know. You’re never getting left again, either, whether there’s a ring on my finger or not.”

“I know.” Gideon felt like he was flying as he closed the distance between them for another kiss. “Which is why I want there to be a ring on your finger.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set about a month after the last chapter.

They ended up nixing the entire arena as a potential proposal site, since Derek had proposed on the court and they’d already had their most publicized romantic moment there themselves.

 _“First, actually,” Gideon had pointed out, voice warm and lazy as he trailed his fingers along the inside of Jude’s wrist. He’d started rolling up his sleeves for exactly this reason. “So in a way, Derek was the one copying_ us _.”_

Unfortunately, that didn’t leave a lot of opportunities for a big public proposal that felt at all natural, since every moment they weren’t at work they were generally tucked away together at one of their condos. The only exception was the construction site the house had become, but they didn’t want the paparazzi to converge there, either.

Then they realized they were thinking about this the wrong way.

000

Wolfgang Puck’s CUT was packed, as it often was, but being seated in a prime spot next to the window gave them a little bit of breathing room. It was also seemingly devoid of any other celebrities, and Jude noticed there were already several cell phones out even though they’d barely had time to finish their appetizers. “We’ll be all over Twitter before the steaks get here,” he murmured.

Gideon grinned, golden in the restaurant’s light. He was dressed to the nines, like Jude was, but it was the sparkle in his eyes that arrowed straight to Jude’s heart. “More than that. There’s an E! reporter just behind you, and a woman from TMZ over by the wall.”

“Hoping for a dramatic public scene, no doubt.” He nodded at the waiter who brought out their steaks, leaning over to steal a bite off of Gideon’s plate before starting on his own. “So am I, by the way. I know you said you wanted that part to be a surprise, but I expect to be swept off my feet in an appropriate fashion.”

“Of course.” Gideon caught Jude’s hand as he reached for his wine, pressing a kiss against his knuckles before letting go again. There was a faint tension in his muscles, the knowledge running through both of them that they were putting on a performance. “Though technically, I’ve already started. I feel I should point out that this is the public date you’ve always wanted.”

He _had_ wanted it, back when he’d been afraid that the secrecy would only make it easier for Gideon to leave him. He’d clung to desperate, seemingly impossible hopes, completely unable to fathom that reality would end up being so much richer and sweeter than he’d ever imagined. “’Wanted’ being the operative term,” he said after a moment. “As good as this steak is, I’d give anything to be home with you right now.”

If they had to put on a show, there was no one else he’d rather be doing it with. But with Gideon, he’d gotten used to not having to put on a show at all. Other than the kiss on the court, their best moments had always only been theirs.

Gideon just looked at him, expression softening helplessly, and this time he leaned across the table for a proper kiss. “Soon,” he murmured against Jude’s mouth. “But we have to take care of this first. I’m sick of not being able to tell people I’m engaged to the most amazing man in L.A.”

“Technically, not true,” Jude teased, chest tight with emotion as they both sat back down. “ _I’m_ engaged to the most amazing man in L.A. You’re engaged to the _second_ most amazing man in L.A.”

Gideon looked amused. “I don’t know what your ranking system is, babe, but you are so wrong right now it’s a little embarrassing.”

They kept bantering through the rest of the meal, holding hands across the table when it was convenient (and taking off their shoes to play footsie underneath). When it was time for dessert, he’d expected the chocolate lava cake being carried out by an entourage of wait staff. The ring was carefully perched on a small stand that had been set up in the middle of the cake, diamonds set flat into the band, and he noticed several people getting shots as it went by their tables. It was a match to the one Gideon himself would be wearing, after the proposal was made official.

_“If I’m going to have ‘claimed’ metaphorically written across my forehead, you need to just as much,” Jude had said, head close to Gideon’s as they’d leaned over the laptop. Normally, ring shopping was done in person, but that would have drawn too much attention and spoiled the game early._

_“I have no problem with that.” Gideon grinned, lazy and satisfied. “In fact, I’m seriously considering getting a tattoo that just says ‘Jude’s.’”_

_Even the thought made his chest warm. “Not across your forehead, though,” Jude said, kissing his cheek. “Jelena would be pissed.”_

What he hadn’t expected though, was the way he could see several people shift throughout the dining area shift in their seats as if they were getting ready for something. He turned back to Gideon, and the deliberately innocent look on his face told Jude he wasn’t seeing things. “Just so you know,” he murmured, “flash mobs are _definitely_ out of fashion. Also, there’s not enough room here for a dance routine.”

Gideon just grinned as the wait staff came to the table, setting the dessert down in front of Jude before backing away a few steps. The moment they stepped back, what looked like a full third of everyone in the restaurant stood up. There was a breathless second of silence as everyone waited to see what would happen next.

Then they began to sing Jason Derulo’s “Marry Me.”

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you...._

The restaurant wasn’t designed with the best acoustics – the architect’s goal had undoubtedly been to muffle sound, not help it carry – but somehow the song seemed to fill the entire room. They were all clearly professionals, and the diners who hadn’t been in on the plan were looking around with wide, appreciative eyes. Some of them were even discreetly dabbing away tears.

Jude, for his part, was caught somewhere between a laugh and a sob as Gideon came around the table. He bent close enough to Jude’s ear to murmur “Surprise,” before plucking the ring off its little holder and getting down on one knee in front of Jude. Then, wisely not trying to be heard over the sound of the music, he held the ring up and cocked his eyebrow in an expression that said “You in?” better than words ever could.

_But one day I won’t be able to ask you loud enough_

_I’ll say, “Will you marry me?”_

Jude’s response couldn’t have been heard any better than Gideon’s question would have. Besides, he’d already given Gideon his answer anyway. So instead of worrying about words, Jude pushed his chair back, joined his once and future fiancé on the floor, and kissed the breath out of him.

The applause was so loud he could hear it even over the sound of the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
